


Every Storm

by MelyndaR



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: Thor brings storms with him, but eventually the storm that Jane's going through because of his absence will "run out of rain." (originally posted on 3/21/15 on FF.net)
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor
Kudos: 3





	Every Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Gary Allan's "Every Storm (Runs Out Of Rain)."

" _Jane_ ," Darcy complained in exasperation, plopping down beside the tearful pile of blankets that was her boss. " _Listen_ to me! You have got to get out of bed already. Sweetie, I love you, but it has been three months. This doesn't mean that he's not coming back, but it's time to face the facts that he may not either… and that you still have a life outside of this room and a Norse god. You have science stuff to do, and Erik, and me – who, by the way, is worried sick about you! I want you to start refusing to eat because you're too busy being science-y, not because you're crying too much! I'm not trying to be a jerk here, Jane, but I swear you've produced more waterworks since he left then the actual god of thunder would be capable of…" Darcy's voice got uncharacteristically small and worried as she confessed, "and it's starting to freak me out."

Her intern was one step up from begging at the moment, and it was only for her that Jane shoved her head out from underneath the blankets and muttered, "Fine. If you make me a grilled cheese, I'll eat it."

"I hoped you would say that!" Darcy said, obviously pleased as she shoved a sandwich in front of Jane's nose and stared at the astrophysicist. Glaring at the unwanted attention, Jane took a larger-than-necessary bite out of the sandwich and watched a grin split Darcy's face. "Good girl, Janie!" Darcy praised, declaring, "You volunteered to eat something today. I'll take it! Small steps. Don't worry, Jane, I'll get you there. Before long, this 'storm' will pass!"

On her part, Jane resented being praised like a child, resented Darcy's perkiness, and certainly her promise to get Jane wherever the intern thought "there" was. And she would hardly say she'd accepted the food willingly; "coerced into it" more like.

But the very farthest corner of Jane's consciousness knew that Darcy was right, no matter how irritating she was in delivering the message. Eventually, she would get "there"… whether or not Thor did eventually return for her. Eventually even this heartbreaking "storm" would run out of rain and the sunshine would come back.


End file.
